1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a child's bed having a ring-shaped frame and legs connected to the frame, as well as a sack of flexible material mounted on the frame. The sack has the opening verge part thereof connected to the frame. The frame has two mutually turnably mounted frame parts, the nearby branch ends of which are mutually connected to folding fittings, which allow the frame parts to be folded between a first end position substantially in a common plane, and a second end position in which the frame parts are parallel and overlapping. Each leg is foldably connected to an appurtenant attachment of the frame, for foldability between a first end position supporting the frame, and a second end position, in which the legs are folded back substantially parallel to the plane of the frame parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A child's bed of a transportable nature has to be dismountable in order to occupy a small space in a dismounted state. Furthermore, the child's bed should have a low weight and be easy to dismount and assemble, respectively. Furthermore, in the erected state, the child's bed should be stable and have a good child safety.
In that connection, the child's bed should comprise a ring-shaped frame that is carried at a distance above a ground by means of dismountable legs and that carries a bed bottom, which is provided with flexible side walls connected to the frame at a considerable distance above the bed bottom, in order to prevent a small child from leaving the bed.